custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kallus: Glatorian Legend
This is a short story written by Ihu, and is about Kallus and his first encounter with the Skrall. Story Kallus hit the ground hard. It seemed to him that the Skrall were a lot more powerful than they were given credit for. They were probably smarter too, but Kallus didn't give a Sand Bat's backside. The only thing that vaguely concerned him was the black and green armored thorn-bag in front of him. "Tuma, I presume," he said, rising to his feet. "Spare me the formalities and tell me why I'm here." "You are here because you are an obstacle that must be removed." Tuma didn't look distressed, but he certainly wasn't at ease. "Skrall keep coming back from the Arena Magna claiming that they were beaten by a Glatorian named Kallus. My sources inform me that you are he." Kallus put his hands on his hips and said, "So I knocked those knaves around! What's the big deal? I do it all the time!" "Well then," Tuma snapped,"let's see how you deal with no less than six of 'those knaves'! Unarmed!" As he said this, Tuma jumped back onto the observer deck and six fully-armed Skrall ran into the Arena. "I'm in an Arena?" Kallus observed, just as a sword went past his head. Kallus grabbed it and threw the Skrall holding it into two others. Another Skrall with a spear came from behind, and Kallus jumped around and kicked it in the head, repeatedly. As he landed, a flail overhead forced him to duck. He threw the Skrall against the Arena wall and kicked three more of them in a clean sweep. As the six battered Skrall got to their feet, multiple doors opened at the sides of the Arena and more Skrall poured through, all wielding their pitted, black swords and Thornax launchers. The Glatorian had mere moments to react before five of them lunged at him. He jumped high into the air, and landed in an empty space on one side of the Arena. Kallus grabbed a metal pole from the observer deck and spun it in a threatening motion. The Skrall raced forward, only to be batted back by Kallus' newfound weapon. He jumped onto the wall and propelled himself forward, crashing the Skralls' heads and torsos with the pole. When he landed, Kallus spun the pole around him like a propeller, at speeds nobody thought possible. Skrall went flying in every direction, but more just kept on coming. Kallus knew he couldn't hold them off forever, and a dark laugh from Tuma confirmed that he knew the same. So he grabbed the metal pole with both hands, and plunged it into the ground as hard as he could. The Skrall stopped as the ground began to shake, and a horde of Vorox and Zesk emerged from the undersand tunnels to swarm over the Skrall. Kallus used the 'invasion' as a distraction, and he leapt onto Tuma's observer deck, pole gripped in his left hand, and s Skrall sword in his right. He landed right in front of the Skrall leader, weapons ready to attack. "Impressive, Glatorian." Tuma drew two greatswords and lunged forwards. Kallus raised his sword and caught Tuma's attack. With the pole, he came to strike Tuma from above, and caught his head, dead in the centre. Tuma fell back, and Kallus kicked him in the head. Before Tuma could get to his feet, Kallus punched him twice in the chest and once in the groin. He dragged the half-concious warrior up to the very top of the Roxtus Arena, and Kallus held him by his neck over the edge. There was a long drop below onto blackened sand, which was now filled with Skrall armor and infested with Zesk. "It's a long fall, Tuma," Kallus jeered. "Do you think you'll survive?" When Tuma did not respond, Kallus put him back on the observer deck, and climbed down onto the ground below. Bashing Zesk out of the way, he got to the gates of Roxtus and looked back. In around five minutes, he had thrown an entire city into turmoil. Trying not to think about the consequences of his actions, Kallus shut the gates gently behind him. Characters *Kallus *Tuma *Skrall *Vorox *Zesk Trivia *Elements of this story are based around the Burly Brawl from The Matrix Reloaded. See Also *The Final Battle (Movie) Category:Ihu's Stories Category:Ihu Category:Bara Magna Category:Stories